Like a Mosaic Beautiful Yet Broken
by c0mically
Summary: (College!AU/Eventual Elsanna) Anna's life is a mess. She's on the outs with her best friend, her cousin Kristoff, due to her odd behavior after the death of her parents. She lives for partying and smoking with her friend-with-benefits, Hans. But, when she meets Jack Frost and is invited to a life-changing party, has she found a new definition to living? (Ratings could change)


1.

_Anna_

The first thing that hit Anna in the morning was the migraine that resulted from her getting wasted the night before. She groaned and turned her head, slowly only to have the sunlight from an open window hit her eyelids and made the pain even worse. She groaned even louder.

Eventually, she fell back asleep. But that was ruined when her roommate's alarm clock went off, five minutes later. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Anna screamed as the alarm clock shot pain through Anna's head every time it buzzed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Rapunzel, God Dammit!" She screamed again, as she fumbled with the screaming inanimate object. When she finally got it to go off, Anna stood there for a minute and started laughing at herself.

_I am pathetic. My parents would be disappointed in me. _She thought to herself as she laughed as she stood by her roommate's empty bed, in her underwear and a big t-shirt. They'd be disappointed that she's spent her year partying and getting drunk every night, and skipping all her classes the next morning. But, she didn't care—Her parents were dead and gone, and there was nothing Anna could do about that.

After Anna calmed down from her fit of mad laughter, she quickly got dressed, throwing her red hair in braids and grabbing a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes that clearly showed signs of a hangover. She grabbed her purse and was on her way out the door.

As she left the hall, she kept her eyes towards the ground, praying to god that she wouldn't see anyone she knew, and with just her luck, she ran right into her cousin, Kristoff, and a stranger when she turned a corner to leave the dorm building.

"Fucking great," She heard him say when he realized whom he had run into. She cringed at his words, but did not acknowledge them. She looked up at his annoyed face and gave him a small smile, "Hi."

Kristoff and her were on bad terms ever since her parents had died—due to the change of Anna's personality and attitude towards life. When Kristoff clearly wasn't going to continue the conversation, Anna turned to the stranger.

He had platinum blonde hair and big piercing blue eyes that stared right back at her. He wore a blue hoodie that had the intricacies of a snowflake around his shoulders, and brown pants.

After a moment of studying, Anna stuck her hand out too him and boldly introduced herself to the attractive stranger, "Anna Summers, you must be new here. You ever need anything, Room 15's got you covered." She winked at him at the end. Anna saw him fidget and gulp before he took her hand hesitantly. "Jack Frost, and thanks for the invite." She gave him a small smile.

They all awkwardly stood in the hallway, not knowing what to say. Anna was the one to break the silence. She turned to Kristoff. "Hey, you want to grab lunch later?"

"Aren't you going to go smoke it up with your boy toy, Hans?" Kristoff replied, bitterly. Anna frowned.

"I wouldn't have asked you to lunch, if I was doing that," She answers through gritted teeth at his sarcastic reply. Anna flicked her eyes towards Jack and saw him fidgeting with his hands, waiting for his tour to continue. Anna sighs when Kristoff didn't give her an answer.

"Hey, Jack. I'm completely sorry for interrupting your tour. Can I make it up to you, by taking you out to coffee sometime?" Anna asks, fishing for decent company besides her boyfriend, Hans. Jack turns and looks at her, and then he was looking everywhere but her. Finally after a moments silence, "Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

Anna gives him a small smile, and took the pen that Kristoff had resting atop the clipboard that was in his hands and takes Jack's hand to write her phone number on. "Call me whenever you want to take me up on the offer," Anna finishes with a wink, and waves goodbye to mostly Jack, because Kristoff ignored her and continue on their tour.

* * *

Anna looked at her phone, when she headed out of the dormitory. She had three messages from Hans:

_**Hey, babe. How you feeling from last night? Hopefully not too bad, although wouldn't blame you because you drank a looooooooot. Alright, meet up at our usual spot? **_

Anna sighed content that he cared enough to ask about her wellbeing.

_**Baaabe, where you at? I got things to do. & I'd rather those things be you. **_

She laughed and continued to read his third text.

_**Fine, I'll just smoke without you. See if I care. **_

_**P.S. I do, so hurry your ass up. **_

She sent a quick text back saying that she was on her way, as she headed towards the coffee shop alleyway.

It took her a ten-minute walk to reach the alleyway. The site of Hans leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, met her. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, holding the sides of his face. He frowned against her lips.

As soon as they parted, Hans held a stick up to her mouth. "Inhale," He stated simply, as Anna brought caught the thin rolled paper between her lips. She did as she was told and breathed in through the stick, feeling the heat tickle at the back of her throat.

She brought the blunt down with her fingers, as she let out the smoke slowly after minute of holding it down. She grinned when she finished exhaling. Hans gave her a sloppy smile, loving to watch the wonder light up on Anna, as if it were her first time smoking all over again.

"Do you have class?" Hans asked suddenly, after Anna had taken a few more hits. Anna raised an eyebrow, "You want me to leave?" She countered. He shook his head, "God, baby, no. I was just wondering if you had other obligations, other than me." Anna looked at him in thoughtful silence as she took another hit. She let out the smoke quickly.

"I'm going out to lunch with Kristoff," She said, suddenly. Hans raised his eyebrow at the simple fact. "Why?" He asked, jealousy lacing his voice. Anna shrugged and explained, "I don't know. Just wanted to catch up, and get on better terms. I ran into him this morning, which is why I was late."

Hans frowned and then covered it up with a smile; "Well then, if you're leaving me for lunch, does that mean I get tonight?" His innocent smile was suddenly suggesting things that weren't innocent. But Anna felt guilty for ditching him and smile and nodded, and took another hit.

"So, what are your plans for us tonight?" Anna asked to make conversation.

"Well, I heard there was this football party. Maybe we could go?" Hans suggested. "Another party?" Anna complained.

"Aw c'mon, baby. You know you love to party! Plus, it's the annual football party; we made it to the playoffs! You loved it last year!" Hans spoke excitedly.

"Since when did my boyfriend become so involved with sports?" Anna asked sarcastically, and giggled. She knew Hans wasn't at all a big fan of sports. She stopped giggling when she realized that Hans wasn't joining in on the teasing. She looked up at him, and saw him frowning.

"Hans?" She asked, hesitantly. Had she said something wrong?

"I'm not your boyfriend, Anna. We already discussed this," He spoke, carefully. Anna slapped her hand against her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Hans. I didn't mean too, it's just we act—" "I know, but we aren't exclusive, and I just don't want you getting hurt, because I'm not the type of guy to settle down. I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

_Yeah, we're just good friends that have casual sex on a daily basis and enjoy each other's company and love kissing each other. _Anna thought bitterly to herself. She sighed, and looked at her phone to find that it was almost 11. She told Hans that she would see him later and left to go find Kristoff.

* * *

After her morning with Hans, Anna felt like complete and total shit. She sighed as she pushed through her dorm room, for which she immediately regretted.

"Oh!" She screamed in embarrassment at the sight of her roommate and her roommate's boyfriend clearly taking it to the next level.

She turned around quickly, yelling an apology. She hastily ran out of the dorm, but not without hitting the door. Once the door was closed, she was flustered with embarrassment. She shut her eyes, and walked towards the exit of the building. _So much for waiting around for noon. Now where will I stay, _She pondered. She opened her eyes, looking up so she wouldn't run into anything. But, she was quickly met with blue fabric as she collided with someone else.

"Stupid clumsiness," Anna muttered to herself. "What?" a deep male voice responded to her comment to herself. She looked up into the same piercing blue eyes she saw a couple of hours ago.

"Oh, hi. It's you. I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm just having the worst day and I don't know where to go, while I wait for Kristoff to accept my lunch, which he probably won't because he hates me, and I just want to make things better, and the guy I really like turned me down, but I'm so far passed that, I think we'd be better as friends anyways, and I am rambling. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now, before I'll tell you my life story," Anna was looking everywhere but Jack.

"It's all my fault, really. It's okay. Why don't I take you up on that offer for coffee? You said you didn't have anywhere to go?" Jack replied, uneasily. Anna smiled, "That would be wonderful."

* * *

Moments later, they were seated at the campus coffee shop. Jack had an Espresso, and Anna had a Frappuccino. They were laughing and getting to know each other. Jack had a sister and he played guitar. He just moved to the states from Canada, and he came here, because he heard that Arendelle had an amazing football team, and he was hoping to be apart of it.

After about a half hour passed, Jack asked, "So, there's this party tonight and it's exclusively for all fall sports, and whomever they invite. And well, I was wondering if you wanted to you know, come? With me?" Anna pondered for a moment, completely forgetting about Hans, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love too."


End file.
